Where In The APH World Is Italy ?
by nurmuzdalifahm
Summary: Italy ran away from home. And its up to Germany to find him. Will he suceed ? Contains Germany X Italy stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**WHERE IN THE APH WORLD IS ITALY ?  
Chapter 1**

One day, in the Axis's house, Germany was showing Italy his favourite thing in the house, this....VERY small, fragile, glass sculpture. He said it was hand-made and VERY expensive. The best part was, that was the only one he had.

Germany : Now Italy......handle it with care.....very gently......

Italy : Like this, Germany ?

"CRASH "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The glass was in a million pieces on the floor. They both looked down. Germany looked.....more depressed than ever. The little Italian man just couldn't say anything. He knew that was Germany's most treasured item.

Germany : ..............................

Italy : .....err....Germany ? Are....you okay ?

Germany : ..............................

Italy : ............err....Germany ?

Germany : OKAY?!!! How can I be OKAY ?!!! Anything and I mean EVERYTHING I ask you to do !!!! YOU ALWAYS MAKE IT INTO A MESS !!! Can't you do ANYTHING right for once ?!!! GEEZ !!! I don't even know why I had an alliance with you in the first place !!!!!!!

Japan who heard the screams came running in the room where they were in.

Japan : What is going on in here ? I heard a loud crash and scream.

He notices the look on Germany's face. He realised the mess on the floor. Then, he turns to the Italian man. He was quite pale and upset.

Japan : ....err....Italy ? Are you alright ?

Italy : .........................

Italy then turned around, and ran .

BAM !!!!!

The door was slammed loudly. They can hear Italy's cry from the inside. I bet even Iceland can hear it.

Japan : ............Doitsu-san, you shouldn't be so rough on him. He's just plain Italy.

Germany : ......"sigh"......Maybe you're right, Japan.

Japan : ......Aren't you going to get him ?

Germany : Nah....He'll come back. He always does.

Japan : .......I don't know about that Doitsu-san. He seems very upset.

Germany : Trust me. He will.........I hope.

Japan : ....Whatever you say.

To be continued......


	2. Chapter 2

**WHERE IN THE APH WORLD IS ITALY? CHAPTER 2**

In the last chapter....

_Italy accidentaly broke Germany's precious item. Germany got mad and yelled at him. Poor unhappy Italy ran out of the house , upset at what he has done to his best friend. Will he come back ? Lets find out_

One morning...in Germany's house. The tall German just woke up from sleep. He turned around to see Italy's face. To his surprise, there was no Italy.

Germany : Thats weird. Normally he's always there beside me.

He got out from his bed and looked under the covers.

No Italy.

Germany : Hmm....

He took a long shower and started thinking...

Germany : _Was I really that harsh to him ? Was he really that hurt ? Did he really run away ? _

After a long shower, he got dressed (duh) and sat on the sofa. He was hesitant to call Italy's home. But he just couldn't help not knowing what has happened to the bubbly little Italian guy he knew. The phone in the Italian's house rang, and rang, and rang. The house echoed with it. Still no answer. Germany gave up and puts down the phone. He started to worry. Did Italy actually ran away ? **FOR REAL? **Questions flew in his head. He couldn't believe he said all those things to him. Italy was just being a friend. His only friend. His BEST friend. How could he ? Tears fill the German's eyes and he stood up.

Germany : I've gotta find him. AND FAST !!! Who knows what that clumsy idiot could've got himself into.

He packed everything he needed.....

Gun ? Check  
Map ? Check  
Bullets ? Check  
Phonebook ? Check  
Water ? Check  
Journal ? Check  
Wurst ? Check  
Frying pan ? Check  
Pot ? Check  
Matchstick ? Check  
Emergency Pasta ? Check  
Tomato ? Check

Now he's all set and ready to go....  
ON HIS QUEST TO FIND ITALY !!!!!

To be continued.....


	3. Chapter 3

**WHERE IN THE APH WORLD IS ITALY ? CHAPTER 3**

In the last chapter...

_Italy never came back. Germany was worried and restless (so to speak). So, he packs the "necessary" things and sets off. Will he be able to find the little old Feli ? We'll find out _

------------------------------LOL I should insert *cue opening music* here----------------------------------------------

And so, we join germany on his BIG adventure on seeking the missing unhappy Italy. First off, he passed Prussia's place...

Prussia : HEY WEST !!! Watcha doin' out here at this time a morning ? Training the two bozoes again ?

Germany : N...No......

Prussia : THEN ?

Germany : Its...complicated....

Prussia : Aww...whats the matter ? Italy ran away again ? HAHAHAHAHAHA....

Germany : ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS OKAY !!!!

Prussia : GEEZ OKAY calm down, West. Don't need to get so grouchy.

Germany : "sigh"....sorry Prussia. Italy's missing and...well.....I....its my fault this is happening.

Germany sat on the pavement nearby. He buried his head in his hands.

Germany : Hey, Prussia ? You haven't seen Italy yesterday, have you ?

Prussia : No, but I heard one really loud cat cry.

Germany : Thats Italy alright.

Then Germany notices one big rooster near Prussia.

Germany : Uhh.....Prussia ? Can I ask something ?

Prussia : Yes ?

Germany : Why is that rooster next to you ?

Prussia : Why its Gilbird !!! He has grown so big now. ISHN'T HE WITTLE GILBIRD YESH HE ISH !!! Niyoniyoniyoniyo~~~!!!

Germany : Ooookaaaay ? Well, I best be off. Italians don't grow on trees.

Prussia : No. They grow on pasta and tomatoes.

Germany : Veeeeeeery funny.

Germany ignores his psychotic brother moves on.

Germany : _Italy ? Where in the world are you ? _

TO BE CONTINUED ......


	4. Chapter 4

**WHERE IN THE APH WORLD IS ITALY ? CHAPTER 4**

In the last episode...

_Germany met up with Prussia. Although, he wasn't becoming of much help. And he was just pushing Germany's blood higher. Can Germany take the pressure of his missing friend ? Will the other nations be more helpful ? Lets find out.... _

TAAAN....TAAAAAAAAA................~~~~!!!!!DARARARARA~~~ TATA~~DARARA...dadadadadadum (bleh..something like that)

Germany : Well....Prussia didn't help. Maybe Romano can help me. I hope.

Since the Italian brothers NORMALLY live in the same house (I think :XD:) Germany was hoping to find him there.

"Knock-knock"

Romano opened the door. His face was in real shock to see his brother's friend at his doorstep.

Romano : Whadya want potato-head ?

Germany : Romano , is Italy here ? I'd like to see him.

Romano : Hmph....always with Italy aren't you ? I don't care if my idiotic brother made an alliance with you . You will never get my respect .

Germany : _This is harder than I thought.... _

Germany : PLEASE Romano. Is he here ?

Romano : Well, he WAS here but then he took some stuff and went out again. Didn't see him after that.

Germany : What stuff did he took ?

Romano : Bleh...I don't know. I saw he took one picture out of an album. And thats it.

Germany : Mmm....May I see that album ?

Romano : Go and take it yourself. You can sit here but make sure you better scram quickly.

He pointed to a red album on a table. It looked very well-kept. On the cover, a small piece of paper was taped. The paper said, "Best Time With Best Buddies".  
Those words really pierced Germany's heart. Italy really wanted to be his friend. And Germany felt that he himself never did a good job at it. Whereas Italy...........their friendship is just undescribeable.

He flipped through page by page. Each one showing one precious memory from all of their whacky adventures together. Each one brought many good memories to him. Suddenly, a teardrop fell on to the album. Germany never thought of anything about friendship. He was always too busy with war, he forgotten about having fun. How was it like to have fun. And he knew that Italy was an expert of it.

Germany kept the album. He then decided to continue on his search. When he was about to exit the house, Romano stopped him.

Romano : Here, Feliciano asked me to give you this.

Romano gave Germany a little wooden sculpture. It was carved. It looked hand-made from all of the ridges. HELL YEAH IT WAS HAND-MADE. But...there was something more of that sculpture that meets Ludwig's eyes. The shape. It looked EXACTLY like his broken glass one. Germany chocked.

Germany : Ah ?......Th-This...sculpture. H-h-he.....made it ? F-f-For me ?......

Germany was speechless. He could imagine that Feliciano trying desperately to carve it. Italy wasn't an expert at knives or carving. He could see the Italian kid's hands. All rough textured by the wood and splinters. OH GAWD The splinters. Italy can't even handle a boo-boo. What more a splinter.

Germany became more determined to find Italy. If he can just try. Italy always try to make him feel better. Now its about time Germany pays him back.

**FORWARD, MARCH !!!**

To be continued.....


	5. Chapter 5

**WHERE IN THE APH WORLD IS ITALY ? CHAPTER 5 **

In the last episode...

_Germany went to the Italian brothers' home to find him. Although Romano didn't welcome him with open arms, he was a bit more helpful than Prussia. The little Feliciano carved him a new sculpture. One that was more meaningful than his broken one. And here we continue to see whether he can seek more help_

-------------------------------------CUE OPENING MUSIC !!!!!------------------------------------------------------------------------

Germany : Its been almost a day and Italy is still nowhere to be found. Where could he be ?

He walked and walked and to his relief he arrived at Hungary's house. Maybe she can be more helpful.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Hungary quickly answered the door with a frying pan in her hand.

Hungary : PRUSSIA I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUTTA MY TERITORRY !!!!

Germany : AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! HUNGARY ITS ME !!! GERMANY !!!!

Hungary was about to hit the poor old guy but she managed to stop just in time.

Hungary : Oh !!! Sorry, Germany. I thought you were Prussia. Ah, I just noticed. Italy isn't with you ?

Germany : Err...thats technically the reason I came here.

Hungary : Oh my. Come in, please. Have a seat.

Germany sat on the sofa while Hungary made nice Hungarian tea and biscuits.

Hungary : So tell me. What happened between you and Italy ?

Germany : "sigh"...Its a long story. See, Italy ran away and he still hasn't returned.

Hungary : Why did he ran away ? Was it cuz of Prussia ?

Hungary gets ready with pan...

Germany : EH?!! No!!! It wasn't cuz of him. It was my fault. I was too harsh on him. He became upset and ran away. I'm worried Hungary, and its all my fault.

Hungary : Aww...so thats whats causing Italy to run away.

She pats Germany's head as a sign of pity.

Hungary : ....mm...Germany ? I want to show you something.

Germany : Huh ?

Hungary lead Germany to her attic. It was dusty and full of stuff.

Hungary : You do know that I have known Italy during the 900's, right ?

Germany : Yes. Why ? What does that have anything to do with this ?

Hungary : Well,...I want to tell you about his past.

Germany : Eh ?

Hungary took out one old book. Possibly a diary or journal. Maybe this was a History book of sorts.

To Be Continued.......


	6. Chapter 6

**WHERE IN THE APH WORLD IS ITALY ? CHAPTER 6**

In the last chapter......

_The determined Doitsu now sets off again to find Italy. He ended up in Hungary's house hoping that she would be of more help. Hungary welcomed him in a not so warmly welcome but she invited him in. Germany told his problem to her. Hungary then took out a history book and wanted to tell Germany a little story about Italy's past. Will it help Germany in any way possible ? We'll find out _

CUE OPENING MUSIC

Hungary : Here, read this as I tell you about his past.

Germany : I'm listening.

Hungary : Last time during the 900's, Italy used to live with Austria-san. In that house, also lived a young boy named Holy Roman Empire (HRE). He had blue eyes and blonde hair similar to yours. That little HRE was in love with Italy at that time. He wanted Italy to become one with the Roman Empire. Italy refused because Grandpa Rome died when he went for war.

Germany : Then what happened ?

Hungary : One day, it was heard that some people were about to attack Austria. HRE had to go to war. So, he was left alone to battle. When Italy heard about this, he went to find HRE before its too late. They confessed each other's feelings just before HRE left. HRE promised to come back for Italy. Unfortunately, he didn't and left a heart-broken Italy alone. Nobody knows what happened to HRE but rumor has it that he's still alive...somewhere that is.

Germany : Why Italy never told me anything about this before ?

Hungary : He didn't want his past to catch up on him. Do you ever see him sad before ? I don't think so.

Germany : .....His story feels so familiar to me.

Germany started to blush a little. Hungary noticed it and smiled.

Germany : Poor Italy. I didn't know he had such a sad past. If only I understood him better. He was always happy just so that he would forget about it.

Germany continued flipping the book. Then, in one page, there was a pair of....children's underwear. Germany took a good look at it and read what was written in that page.

_She confessed her feelings to me. And...we kissed. She wasn't wearing her panties when she was kissing me _

After reading it, Germany dropped the book. That line, was familiar to him. One flashback started to appear in his eyes. He could see his past, he could see Italy as a little child, HE WAS HRE !!! HE WAS ITALY'S YOUNGHOOD LOVER. What happened to him during the war ? Why he never came back to Italy ? He wished he could remember that. Amongst all things...WHY DID HE LEFT ITALY ?

Germany : HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE !!! I'M HRE !!! I WAS THE ONE WHO BROKE HIS HEART . I WAS THE ONE WHO LOVED HIM !!! HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID !!! No wonder I always had this weird feeling everytime he's near me.

Hungary : OMG !!! I KNEW IT !!! I KNEW YOU WERE HRE ALL THIS TIME !! AHAHAHA!!!! You better find that Italy and tell him. It could change his life a lot more.

Germany : You're right Hungary. Hold on Italy !!! HRE IS FINALLY COMING HOME !!!!

Germany then ran down from the attic window and sprinted further down the road. He can't wait to see Italy's face once he finds out. That is...if he can even find Italy first .

To Be continued....


	7. Chapter 7

**WHERE IN THE APH WORLD IS ITALY ?  
Chapter 7**

In the last chapter....  
_Hungary told Germany a little story about Italy when he was Chibitalia. A sad story it was. Germany finally understood why Italy was the way he was. After some "well needed" reading, Germany realised that HE was HRE. And he runs off to find his childhood lover. Will a miracle happen to Germany ? Lets find out_

-----------------------------CUE OPENING MUSIC--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Germany just ran. To where ? He doesn't care. As long as it could lead him to Italy, its fine with him. He ran and ran for days. It was worst than training alright. He battled the rain and sun. Even his stock of wurst has run out. Better said, Nothing and I mean NOTHING is going to stop the German from finding his beloved Italy.

But for all sake, he got tired and forced himself to stop. He took out his water bottle and took a drink. He then stared at it and smiled. He remembered the time when he and Italy were stuck in the desert with a little water. Italy asked for it and started to boil pasta. How he really missed the guy. He stood and walked instead this time. He took the time to specify where he was.

He was in this weird forest now. It was somewhat say dark and spooky. But for Germany , this is just mind tricks. He continued to walk deper into the forest. He could hear many weird owls and hoots. Chills ran through the German's body. He was NEVER and I mean NEVER scared before. Normally it was Italy who would come running up to him when Italy was scared. This is something for him.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Germany : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Germany ran quickly but he couldn't run far. He was too tired. He snuggled(?) up to a tree and stayed there. He couldn't. He just couldn't go any further into the forest. He'll just have to wait for tomoorow. He heard another howl and hugged his legs. He wished that he could be with Italy now.

Germany : _Italy........where are you ? I'm scared._

He closed his eyes and flewed to dreamland

Will Germany be safe ? Will Italy EVER be found ?

To be continued.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Where In The APH World Is Italy?  
Chapter 8**

In the last chapter...

_Germany got lost in a forest. He got scared and misses Italy. What more can I say ? The chapter was short...._

-----------------CUE OPENING MUSIC !!!-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally daytime. The forest didn't seem so scary like it was before. But it was still creepy. Germany got up and heads on. Praying to find Italy as soon as possible. After a few more turns and bushes, he maded out of that strange place. The next he knows is that he was at America's house.

Germany : WHAT IN THE WAR ? AMERICA ?!!! Looks like I never made it far. "sigh"

Then America appeared....

America : Oi Germany !!! What are YOU doing all the way here ? ON FOOT I mean.

Germany : I'm looking for Italy, Alfred. You wouldn't happen to see him do you ?

America : Hmm....I think I have. He came here and asked for some food stuff. Then he went off just like that.

Germany : When was that actually ?

America : A few hours ago actually.

Germany : WHAT ? REALLY ? He must be nearby then. THANKS AMERICA !!!!

America : What is up with that guy ?

Germany then ran (again) . Hopefully Italy shouldn't be too far. He knows that the Italian guy couldn't move fast. So he MUST be nearby.

**3 HOURS LATER....**

It was raining and pouring . The German became more tired than usual. Looks like he underestimated the Feliciano. He was now tired. VERY tired. He couldn't run anymore. All he wanted now was just Italy. His sweet, beloved Italy. He collapsed to the ground. His face was looking at the sky. Raindrops landed on his face. He was soaking wet. He started to smile while staring at the grey sky.

Germany : Italy......I'm sorry....I, I tried to be your friend. If only I noticed.......our past.....I love you Italy...............I'm sorry.............

And with that, the German closed his eyes in the pouring rain.

To be continued....


	9. Chapter 9

**WHERE IN THE APH WORLD IS ITALY ?  
Chapter 9 **

In the last chapter......  
_Germany ended up at America's house and found out that Italy was there not too long ago. He ran to chase him down but the Italian must've gone much further than he thought. He collapsed and gave up. He couldn't go any further. Is Germany dead ? We'll find out soon......_

------------------------------------CUE OPENING MUSIC !!!!----------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day. A tall handsome German man just came back from work. He knocked on the door to see his most cute, sweet, beloved......Italy.

Italy : Doitsu !!! I'm so glad you're finally home !!

The Italian man ran into Germany's arms. He hugged him and he hugged him back. He has never felt so happy seeing him before in his life.

Germany : What has my lovely Italy cooked for lunch this time ?

Italy : Ve~!! I made your favourite. Delicious spaghetti with wurst slices in it.....

Germany : Ahh.........I always knew you were a good cook.

He gave a kiss to Italy's forehead and they walked to the dining table. To his surprise there was only one plate of spaghetti. It was kinda big for one. But it looked enough for two.

Germany : Uhh...Italy ? Why there is only one plate there ?

Italy : Eheh....well, I thought we could eat it together. You know, sharing ?

Germany : Uhh...shraing. Got it.

Germany didn't feel that Italy was being honest. But Italy was always innocent so he couldn't blame him. They sat and started to eat. The spaghetti was delicious . They ate quietly but then Italy stopped.

Germany : Why'd you stop eating ?

Italy was giggling to himself while staring at Germany.

Germany : What ? Whats so funny ?

Italy : You got some spaghetti sauce on your lip.

Germany : What ? Where ?

Italy : There.

Italy then reached out across the table and his lips touched the German's lips. Germany was speechless when that happened. He couldn't say anything but only let the Italian continue what he was doing. It somehow felt......peaceful yet disturbing. Then he finally stopped.

Italy : Ve~....You taste like pasta.

Germany : Err...heheh I guess so.

Germany started to blush madly. Something doesn't feel right somehow. This feels so wrong.

Italy : Doitsu ? Doitsu ? Are you alright ?

The German couldn't speak. He wanted to but he couldn't.

Italy : Doitsu....? Ve~....

Germany opened his eyes. He could see a brunette haired face smiling at him.

Germany : AAAHH!!! ITALY !!! I'm alive ? Or are we dead ?

Italy : Ve ~~ What are you talking about Germany ? We're all alive. What are you doing here ?

Germany : Wait...you mean that was just a.....dream ?

Italy : Huh ? Ve~~ Germany must've hit his head really hard just now. Doitsu doesn't even know what you're saying.

Germany : Wait...wait a minute. Italy ? Is...Is that really you ?

Italy : Of course it is !!! Unless...if you're calling my brother.

The German then leaped to Italy which made them fall to the ground.

Germany : Oh my god !!! ITALY !!! Where have you been ? I've been worried sick about you . I'm really sorry Italy. I promise I'll try and be a better friend. I love you Italy. And...and...I'M HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE !!!!

Italy : .....Ve~!!! HRE-san ? Thats .....you ?

Germany : Yes Italy. I came back. I finally did. I 'm sorry I never noticed it but now I do. So, can you forgive me ? And come home ?

The Italian paused for a moment and looked deeply into the German's blue eyes.

They were both star-strucked. Neither one can move or talk. They just gazed into each other's eyes.

To be continued................


	10. Chapter 10 Final

**Where In The APH World Is Italy ? Chapter 10**

_Stunned couple....nothing more to say._

They stared into each others' eyes. Pausing at the strange position they were in.

Italy : Germany....do you really feel that way about me ?

Germany : Yes Italy.....I do. I've always loved you ever since.

Their faces got closer and their lips finally touched. The truth was set free. Nothing more to hide and nothing more to wait. Germany finally lets him go.

Germany : Come on....lets go home now. To OUR home.

Italy just smiled. Their life was about to change ever since that moment.

**THE FREAKIN' END !!!!**


End file.
